


Yaz, Meet Peanut

by thewritingsloth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e05 The Tsuranga Conundrum, F/F, Pting - Freeform, The doc adopts every pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Everyone, meet Peanut, the Doctor's new pet.Yaz snickered: of course the Doctor would choose a deadly creature as her pet. Couldn’t she just, adopt a cat or something? Did she really have to go to such extreme lengths all the time?(Spoiler: yes, she does.)





	Yaz, Meet Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that The Doctor 100% found the Pting cute (until it ate her sonic, probably).

 

Yaz walked in the TARDIS control room, still rubbing the sleep off of her eyes. A yawn escaped her as she looked around, the brightness greeting her making it difficult for her to settle on her surroundings. She heard some ruffling, and turned around to face the noise, when she let out a scream:

"DOCTOR!"

A familiar blonde head appeared from behind a pillar, a peaceful look on her face.

"Yaz! Why are you yelling?"

Yaz silently pointed to the blue creature bouncing around the control panel, before half-yelling, half-whispering:

"IT’S A PTING!"

The Doctor smiled, walking over to the animated alien as if it wasn’t one of the most dangerous things team Tardis had encountered.

"I know that it’s a pting, Yaz. But trust me, this one’s harmless. Take a look":

The Doctor kneeled in front of the creature as the Pting opened its mouth wide, to reveal… no teeth. Not one at all.

"See?"

Yaz shook her head, confused. Was she still dreaming?

"What about the toxic skin, Doctor?"

The Doctor nonchalantly turned around, picking the Pting up in her arms.

"I washed him. It’s a special substance I got at an alien marketplace, really great! Works wonders, as you can see!"

The Pting nuzzled against the Doctor’s chest, and Yaz couldn’t believe her ears when it started purring.

A Pting was purring in the Doctor’s arms.

Yaz snickered: _of course_ the Doctor would choose a deadly creature as her pet. Couldn’t she just, adopt a cat or something? Did she really have to go to such extreme lengths all the time?

"His name is Peanut."

"Peanut? You named him _Peanut?"_

"I think it suits him. Don’t you?"

The Pting was delicately placed in Yaz’s arms, the Doctor prompting her to relax.

"It won’t harm you. I swear."

Yaz’s eyes flicked to the small creature, its arms reaching to grip her pyjama sleeves.

"See how nice he is! Hi, Peanut! This is Yaz, your new friend!"

Yaz saw the excitement in the Doctor’s eyes and she smiled at the Time Lord.

"Hi Peanut", she said as she looked in the big pupils of the Pting.

She turned her attention back to the Doctor, mischief written over her face.

"How exactly did you come across Peanut, Doctor?"

A blush appeared on the Time Lord’s cheeks as she suddenly stared at her feet.

"I might have been gone a few minutes… At an alien creature shelter?"

Yaz’s eyes grew bigger:

"An alien creature shelter? And here I thought I had seen everything…"

Laughter resonated through the room.

"Yaz, believe me when I say you haven’t seen the half of the half of the half of it!"

A comfortable silence settled between the two travellers as Yaz observed the Pting, who was now fascinated by the bracelet on her wrist.

"What does he eat?"

"I’ve been giving him fruits. He loves it!"

"Oh, that’s good. I guess that’s much better than steel, or cables, or iron…"

"Indeed. Much easier to find!"

Yaz looked up to the Doctor, who had a pleading look on her face.

"What is it, Doctor? Come on, spill the beans!"

"Can we keep Peanut?"

Yaz laughed, the Pting gently shaking in her arms as she did so, an expression of joy on her face.

"Of course we can, Doctor. As long as Peanut doesn’t eat anything important!"

The Doctor smiled, trying (and failing) to avoid a successful cheer as she balanced from her right to her left foot.

Yaz’s features softened, contentment filling her. She really had so much left to see… starting with Peanut jumping around the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
